Transparent
by Chai Tea Latte
Summary: Maybe now, even though I may be getting slightly ahead of myself, Jared finally sees me. Maybe I’m not so transparent anymore. Jared/Kim. Oneshot.


Another day of school. Another day spent daydreaming about someone who never looks at me. Another day swooning over someone who doesn't even know my name.

Jared, one of the most popular boys at La Push High. He hangs out with all of the 'cool' kids, he's invited to all of the 'cool' parties, and he doesn't even spare me a glance.

Actually, he once looked at me after I bumped into him, and so clumsily dropped my books on the floor. Of course, he didn't help me pick them up, but he looked at me. Needless to say, I was ecstatic about him actually acknowledging my presence, if only for a split second. But, my embarrassment was as plain as day – my cheeks give away everything. Couldn't I be a bit browner? A bit less translucent – maybe then my blush wouldn't be so noticeable.

He didn't notice my blush, either. The thing about Jared is: he doesn't notice anyone outside of his close circle, which consists of, more or less, the most popular kids at school. So, if you've been classified as a 'nobody', then you are most definitely not noticed by anyone in that circle, unless you are the subject of their daily joke.

As my luck would have it, though, I wasn't even noticed by him when I _was_ the subject of their daily joke. I'm just that transparent, and that unnoticeable to him.

So, here I am, sitting in Spanish class, in my usual spot next to Jared. Well, the spot where Jared would sit if he were here. He hasn't been in class in over a month.

I've heard a couple of rumors about his absence. The most popular one would be that he's out with mono, which could be possible, considering the amount of girls he's been in cahoots with. Then, there's the one that claims he did something 'absolutely horrible and unacceptable' and now he's grounded and in loads of trouble with his parents (and, anyone with half a brain would know that, even if he was grounded, he wouldn't be kept out of school). There's one that claims he's somewhere locked up in Seattle, which, I don't even understand why that one is going around: Jared is indeed at home, in his house, in La Push. So, right now, I'm betting on the whole 'mono-and-out-for-a-month' story.

I'm going crazy. A whole month with no Jared? How do the greater beings expect me to survive? Yes, I have an obsession with him. Yes, my obsession is probably well known by basically everyone in school, except for maybe Jared himself. But, seriously, this is getting ridiculous. The guy has to come back to school sometime. We're in our last year; I'm sure he wouldn't just throw it all away when he made it so far.

I rested my head in the crook of my arms, currently crossed on the desk in front of me. I really should get a grip. I don't think the obsession I have with Jared is healthy at all; I'm positive psychiatrists all around the world would be screaming, "Psycho! Beware! Stalker!" There was movement to my left. A chair being pulled back. I peeked up from my position, and lo and behold, the great Jared was sitting next to me. He looked so _different_, though. Not at all like he did before he left. His hair was _gone_; a buzz-cut replaced his normally long, shaggy hair. He was huge, too - his biceps looked just about ready to rip out of his shirt. And, from what I could see, he had gotten taller.

What shocked me the most, however, was his expression. There was no sign of the carefree, happy Jared. No. The Jared sitting beside me held only traces of anger and hate. A scowl rested on his lips as he stared at the blackboard.

Christina, Alec and Brandon walked past our desk, and not one of them even so much as glanced at Jared. They ignored him, just as he ignored them. His normal, popular friends didn't even glance at him.

Jared must have felt me staring at him because his head turned towards me and his eyes locked on mine. His eyes widened. I didn't even know what to think. I hurriedly put my head back in the crook of my arms and hid my face. I really did not want to mess with this new Jared, because he was a bit scary.

As Mrs. Briggs began her lesson, I tried very hard not to glance in Jared's direction. His head would occasionally turn towards me, and even when he wasn't so blatantly staring at me, I still saw him glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. I endured this for the next thirty-four and a half minutes until the bell for lunch sounded.

I grabbed my things and made a beeline for the door. Of course, though, my beeline was interrupted by the person I was trying to get away from in the first place.

"Hey, wait a minute." His voice was gruff, and low, but I still heard it. _See, this is why I should have found a hobby, instead of spending all my time stalking Jared. Maybe then I wouldn't be so attuned to his voice. _

I turned towards him. "Yes?"

"Uhm, hi…"

I rose my eyebrows. "Uh, hi?"

"What's your name?"

I rolled my eyes. _Yep, figures that I've been in school with him for over ten years and he doesn't even know my name. Thanks so much for proving my point that you do, indeed, ignore me, and that I am every bit as transparent as I believe I am._

"Kim."

"Kim." He repeated my name, and even though I was a bit peeved at the fact he hasn't paid any attention to me since third grade, I still couldn't help but think of how right it sounded coming from his mouth. "Do you, uhm, want to sit with me at lunch?"

I stared at him. Jared had just asked me to sit with him at lunch.

"Su-sure. I just need to stop at my locker first."

"Okay, I'll walk with you."

Jared and I took off down the hallway in the direction of my locker. People stared. People whispered. I received curious glances. Jared received angry glares from his friends, or at least those who _were_ his friends.

Maybe now, even though I may be getting slightly ahead of myself, Jared finally sees me. Maybe I'm not so transparent anymore.


End file.
